


A Lifeline For the Drowning

by Zayrastriel



Series: The Drowning 'verse [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayrastriel/pseuds/Zayrastriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Ara’s travel journal that she promised to write in, every single day of her epic post-degree Euro-trip.<br/>The travel journal gets opened about twice till it turns into a way for her to remember when she can’t.  The important moments, for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifeline For the Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Completely incomprehensible unless the other three parts are read.

**23 rd June, 2016**

Okay so we’ve finally actually ~~arrivées~~ arrived, so excited and tired.

(Awesome the French mixup is already happening, this is going to be the best two weeks _ever_ )

Shall write tomorrow but yes, we’re here!!

(Here being Bordeaux, gah so good to see host family again)

Almost totally unrelated but Lia totes needs to get her roots redone.  Note to self: think of vaguely ~~politically-correct~~ un-awkward way of doing that.  I.e. not ‘omfg your hair sucks’.

AHEM.

Um.

Clearly delirious so _niiiiiight_ (so fricking excited)

 

**2 nd July, ~~20001~~ 2016**

Alright so reading over the past one – _almost totally unrelated_? – more like completely and utterly unrelated, there was obviously wisdom in the whole delirious observation thing.

Anyway so I promised to write everyday, clearly have failed with that.  So far we have been traversing the awesomeness that is France, and omg so glad it’s summer, winter would be the biggest ~~fuckin~~ ~~botch~~ bitch but seriously sometimes must ~~refrain~~ resist the urge to ~~bitc~~ slap Lia-la for the sun complaints YES IT’S HOT SOMETIMES BUT PREEEEEEEEEEETTTY.

…wtf am I on, why do I always write ~~as strupd~~ at stupid times like now when I be _souuuuu_

(If like I ever die awkwardly in a volcano eruption à la Pompei the above is actually a legit ~~frnch~~ ~~wrfe~~ FRENCH WORD meaning I be totes inebriated yaaaaaaaaaaaaay)

SO stuff we’ve done.  ~~Bordeau~~ and we

I give up.

Saw things.  Had fun.  Raine’s French is hilarious and odd.

NIGHT.

 

**10 th July, 2016**

Wow.  I legit suck at this.  I’d find it amusing if it wasn’t so depressing.

Basically, I fail at travel journals.

(Meh.  Got loooads of photos, facebook HERE I COME.)

(Well not _here_.  More like.  Next time I ceebs plugging camera into laptop.)

In any case, France is gone (nooooooes) and now we’re in Germany.

…Yeah I have nothing to say, except this road-trip thingy has totally been the best idea in my fricking life.  I’m feeling an attack of the warm and fuzzies which will HOPEFULLY DISSIPATE WHEN WE GO TO AUSCHWITZ TOMORROW BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE HIGHLY NOT-GOOD.

Whatevs, gonna go be mushy to the lasses.

(Never ever _ever_ saying that word again.)

 

**25 th July, 2016**

This journal is such a waste of space. 

Netherlands we be in.  Julia’s aunt is really nice but keeps buying us things and that is kind of terrifying in an awesome way.

Okay so we’re going out in like five minutes so I be off to straighten my hair.

Also really need to get out of the whole ‘I be’ habit because omg I sound linguistically impaired.

 

**31 st July, 2016**

I know I have nothing else to do when I’m writing in this.

(Just so you (I?) know, this is because fricking Lia is dragging us to some fricking random town in the middle of fricking nowhere for fricking _ARCHITECTURE_.)

WE WERE IN FRICKING BLOODY STUPID FRANCE AND GERMANY AND WE’RE GOING TO ITALY WTF

~~Omg ara-la caaaalm your miiiind~~

RAINE. 

~~Yo angs lea ARA IS WHINGE~~

~~IGNORE ALL OF THAT~~

 

**4 th August, 2016**

They’re dead.

My parents are dead.

Sydney’s gone.

I

Don’t

Know

What

To

Do

 

**5 th August, 2016**

We’re not going home.

They’re dead.

I should be dead.

 

**23 rd August, 2016**

I can’t remember things, sometimes.

I need to.

Going to write them down. 

 

**26 th August, 2016**

Zombies don’t like wood.  That’s why they haven’t gotten into the town yet.

I’m going to fucking kill them all.

And then I’m going to fucking die.

I should be dead.

I’m not going to forget that.

 

**3 rd September, 2016**

They don’t like cold, either.  Or fire.

That’s good.  Fire is good.  Fire burns.

I shouldn’t like hearing them scream, should I?

 

**~~18 th September, 2016~~ ** ~~~~

~~Raine tried to talk to me about my ‘problems’.~~

~~What the fuck~~

~~Just trying to save their lives.  Not like mine fucking matters anyway.~~

~~This isn’t even important why am Iwriting it down~~

 

**21 st September, 2016**

One of the guys died today (my fault, always), didn’t even know his name.

Got bitten, had to shoot him through the head.

Better than turning into a zombie.

 

**~~26 th September, 2016~~ ** ~~~~

~~…I don’t remember.  What was I going to write~~

 

**2 nd October, 2016**

Lia looks sad when she looks at me.

I don’t get it.

Raine says they’re trying to design wooden bullets, that won’t just burst into flame when they hit.  That’s pretty awesome; bow and arrows work, sure, but bullets would be fun.

Could have saved them with bullets, maybe.

 

**~~9 th October, 2016~~ **

~~Next person talks to me about anything with the word ‘feeling’, going to shoot my foot~~

 

**~~7 th November, 2016~~ ** ~~~~

~~What the fuck, just saved Lia’s life and she fucking shouts at me.  Not like it matters if I get bitten, not that hard to shoot me in the head.~~

~~Fuck all of this.~~

 

**18 th November, 2016**

Sometimes I don’t remember things.  Don’t understand what’s wrong.

 

**29 th November, 2016**

My head hurts all the time now, went to see the doctor said something about stress not ~~strees~~ stressed

 

**25 th December, 2016**

The people I am with are celebrating something.

Don’t understand what.

Am going out to kill zombies, less confusing.

 

**10 th January, 2017**

Lia just saved Tom Hiddleston’s life.

That is…nice.

I should have saved them but this is nice.

 

**12 th January, 2017**

He’s pretty nice, too.

Also good to have someone speaking English.

 

**20 th January, 2017**

She looks happier.  It’s good.

 

**26 th January, 2017**

It’s Australia Day today.  And Indian Independence Day too. 

Everyone’s drinking beer and ~~failing~~ trying out indoor cricket.

It’s nice.

Was going to go out hunting but ~~Mr Hiddleston~~ blocked the door and made me drink a beer first.

Eww.

Going to stop writing now Lia wants me to dance with her.

 

**~~3 rd February, 2017~~ ** ~~~~

~~People are acting like they know me and I know I should know them but I don’t I don’t understand why I forget things~~

 

**15 th February, 2017**

Spent all night getting stakes into the ground 5kms out, 50 zombies dead, score.

50 times I could have saved them.

 

**28 th February, 2017**

Tom came and ate lunch with me today, asked me if I was sure I’d seen them die on TV.

Should have punched his fucking face in.

Didn’t.

I did see it.

Right?

 

**28 th February, 2017**

~~Fucking douchebag why did he say that of course I saw~~

I don’t know.

 

**1 st March, 2017**

Still could have saved them even if they…

Oh God.

 

**2 nd March, 2017**

Please let them be okay

 

**2 nd March 2017**

Please, God, if you actually exist or give a crap, _please_.

 

**8 th March, 2017**

Communications might be coming back.

(Don’t hope hope is dangerous don’t but communications oh please)

 

**28 th March, 2017**

Don’t even know how I’m writing right now, Bree replied to Lia’s text.

She’s alive.

She’s alive.

_She’s alive she’s alive Bree is alive_

Okay I am actually crying, haha

~~Dude stop writing you’re going to smudge the ink~~

Raine is a not nice person ~~no she is an amazing and lovely person nice isn’t enou~~ to convey the omg I give up fine

 

**24th, 2017**

Sorry, dear travel journal, but I’m ditching you.

I suppose I was right when I said that I’m not good at this writing stuff. 

Bree’s alive and we’re alive, and the tech people did something to Lia’s phone and now we know who’s opened the text and Fio and Aliiiicieya have and yesterday I couldn’t remember who Lia was but that’s okay.  They’re going to help.  I’m going to try.

We had good times (sort of not really), oh journal, and thank you.

Really.

But if I need a lifeline anymore…Raine’s promised that she’ll sit down and listen to me once a day if I promise not to go out alone to hunt zombies.  And okay seriously, Tom actually wants to D&M more than any of us, it is awkward.

Might still be struggling, but not drowning anymore.

<3, Ara.

<insert appropriately depressing music>


End file.
